


Photo Album

by sweetrosehoney



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetrosehoney/pseuds/sweetrosehoney
Summary: Jefferson and Rio reminisce.





	Photo Album

“Mira, when Miles was a baby! Que lindo” Rio pointed at a picture of her son. The picture was sealed in a thick photo album and had a very young Miles taking a bubble bath. Jefferson had created a bubble beard and could be seen on the side of the picture and tub, bent to his child’s level, doubled over in laughter.

Jefferson let out a chuckle, “He was a cute kid. Definitely didn’t get it from me.”

“Ay cariño, don’t say such things!” Rio rolled her eyes.

She flipped to the next page. It had a picture of the both of them. They were out of uniform. Jefferson had his arm around his wife’s, then girlfriend’s shoulder. He was looking down at her endearingly. Rio was captured mid laugh with her arms wrapped around his waist and she was tucked closely to his side. The picture almost paralleled to how they were sitting on the couch looking through the album.

“That was when we were first dating” he noted.

“We were so young!” she gasped.

“But you still look as beautiful as ever” he winked.

Rio rolled her eyes again. “I remember you couldn’t even ask me out on our first date. I had to do it for you” she teased as she pushed a finger into his chest.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I used the shoulder touch and it obviously worked just fine.”

She looked at her husband incredulously. “What? You mean the,” she placed a hand on his shoulder “ _hey_ move?” She dropped her voice lower when saying “hey” in a mocking voice.

“Well, aren’t we married now?”

Rio just sighed, but smiled as she rolled her eyes for the third time during their conversation.

“I’ll admit, the pizza place you picked out to meet at was unforgettable” he pointed out.

“Did you really doubt this Nuyorican and her taste in pizza?” Rio asked as she pointed to herself. Jefferson shook his head and smirked as he flipped to the next page. They both got quiet. It was a picture of when Jefferson and his brother were teens. Jefferson was messing with his brother, but they both seemed to be amused.

“I miss him” he said in a somber tone.

Rio pulled his head into her shoulder and held him close there. “I know you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @bidergirl


End file.
